marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizard (Watcher Datafile)
LIZARD Dr. Curtis Connors secret Having lost his arm in an explosion while helping G.I.s, Curt Connors decided to create a formula to regrow his arm. He used the limb regrowth of reptiles as a model. However, the serum transformed him into the Lizard. After being stopped from sending his army of reptiles to conquer the world by Spider-Man he was tricked into drinking an antidote changing him back into Connors. Sometimes, however, when under stress Connors reverts back into the Lizard. The Lizard very much lives up to his name: he is cold, he is savage, he is fearless. Instincts rule him, and like many creatures, he wants to ensure his genetic dominance... only he wants to do so over a world of reptiles. The Lizard feels mammals are soft and weak and does not hesitate to show it. In his more lucid moments, the Lizard is capable of self-control as Connors' mind directs him, but it is easy to set the Lizard off and bring his bestial rage to the fore. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Curt Connors Buried Within, Lord of Reptiles, Savage Lizard Power Sets LIZARD SERUM TRANSFORMATION Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Leaping D6, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Wall-Crawling D6 SFX: Claws and Fangs. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in pool by –1. Step up Physical Stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Lashing Tail. Double Superhuman Strength or Enhanced Durability for one action. If the action fails, shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: Multipower. Use two or more Omni-Lizard powers in a single dice pool at -1 step for each additional power. SFX: Regeneration. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to recover physical stress and step back physical trauma by –1. Limit: Antidote. Add a D6 to the doom pool and shutdown Lizard Serum Transformation if successfully force fed the lizard serum antidote. Recover by spending a doom die when Dr. Connors takes emotional or mental stress. Limit: Mindless Rage. Change any New Lizard Serum Transformation power into a complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover that power. Limit: Cold Blooded. Add D6 to the doom pool and turn a Lizard Serum Transformation power into a complication when being target of a cold-based or sensory overload effect. Recover by removing the complication, or activating an opportunity. LIZARD BRAIN PSIONICS Reptile Control D10 SFX: Call Reptiles. Spend a D6 doom die to add an affiliation die to a mob of Venomous Snakes. Spend a D8 doom die to add an Alligator, a Large Constrictor Snake, or a mob of Venomous Snakes to the scene. Spend a D10 doom die to add a Giant Sewer Gator or character with a Lizard Transformation power set to the scene. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Lizard Brain Psionics. Recover Lizard Brain Psionics when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take mental trauma, shutdown Lizard Brain Psionics until you recover that trauma. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Medical Expert D8, Science Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Lizard Legacy Category:Sinister Six Category:Sinister Twelve